A Declaration
by writingforthemoney
Summary: Summary: Dr. Wyatt’s comment, ‘When people declare what they are not, it usually turns out that that’s precisely what they are.’ What will Booth declare this time? Sorry if time changes are confusing, supposed to be lines in bw them, but they didn't load.


**A Declaration**

**---------------------**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Bones. See poem (by me!), 'Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bones!'_

**Summary:** Dr. Wyatt's comment, 'When people declare what they are not, it usually turns out that that's precisely what they are.' What will Booth declare this time?

_**A/N:**__ The comment above is from (I think) the episode where Booth wears bland ties… the one with the mansion… is it The Man in the Mansion… I can't remember!!!!_

Angela looked at Booth as Sully and Brennan walked through the lab doors, he seemed almost livid. She wasn't sure if that was because 'his' Bones was with his 'friend' or because he'd been here for an hour and Brennan was late. However if the artist put it all together it could be both, Brennan was most likely late because of what had transpired between her and Booth's 'friend' the night before.

Angela looked back down at her sketchpad and scribbled the scene on her paper, "You know if that bothers you should just tell her, I'm sure she feels the same about you…"

Her words were almost a whisper, nonetheless he heard them, "Angela you had better be talking to that piece of paper, because Bones being with Sully does not bother me, okay?"

She smiled, deciding that she'd take another chance, "I notice you didn't deny that you have feelings for her…" again she trailed off, looking up at him through her lashes as she continued to draw the scene before her.

He took a deep breath that seemed to be a calming valve. Turning to the artist, "I don't have feelings for Bones. Partners…Friends, that's it."

The artist smiled up at him as she put the final touches on the image of love, jealousy and regret.

Hodgins and Zach were on the platform each doing their specific jobs in helping finding the murderer of the decomposed skeleton on the examination table, when Booth swiped his pass onto the platform. He walked all around the table staring at the skeleton, and then looked up at the squints.

They didn't have to wait for him to ask, knowing the answer Hodgins spoke, "Out to lunch."

Booth tried controlling the roll of his eyes, knowing that it was only one thing he'd picked up from Bones. As he turned toward the steps of the platform a young voice spoke, "She's not with Agent Sullivan, she's with Angela."

The agent turned at this, "Why would I care if she were with Sully?"

The young doctor froze wide eyed as if thinking; "I just assumed that you wouldn't want to discuss an on going case with Dr. Brennan if she were on a lunch" Zach seemed to stumble with the last word, "date."

Hodgins suppressed a smile as Booth glanced thoughtfully at the pair, "Sully's an agent, I can talk about a case around him." He grinned a little at the nervous squint, "Nice cover story though. Just for you information, we are just partners and friends," he walked down the stairs and threw over his shoulder. "And neither of us want it any other way."

"Who would you say knows more about you than anyone else?"

Booth stared at Dr. Wyatt, "Why ask that?"

"Why not answer it?" Wyatt countered.

Again Booth rolled his eyes, "I guess Bones."

The Doctor resembled the scientists he worked with everyday by squinting at the agent, "Bones… that's your partner right?" At Booth's nod he continued, "Why do you guess that your partner would know more about you than say… the girlfriend you recently broke up with or your agent friends?"

Booth didn't have to think about why Cam didn't know much about him, "The only thing Cam knew about me had to do with the bed…no that was harsh… we just never really 'dated.' And as for my agent friends… well I've only had about two true agents that I considered my friend."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Kenton kidnapped Brennan and tired to kill her. And then there's Sully …" He seemed to trail off.

However Dr. Wyatt had heard about this particular agent, and had read the case files, "Tell me about Agent Sullivan."

"I don't see how this is helping me."

Wyatt looked at him, "I would like you to figure that out without my having to tell you."

Booth blew out a long breath, "Fine, Sully lost his partner last year. Ever since he's taken an interest in different things along with the agency; he's a carpenter, and trained in kinesiology, and he knows the anatomy. I guess that's what drew him to Bones." He speculated the last and knew he shouldn't have said it.

"Hmm…"

Booth sighed at the Doctor. "What?"

"So is it safe to assume that your only FBI friends have in away tired or are in the process of taking something from you?"

"Uhm…no…?" He was confused, what was being taken from him?

Wyatt coughed, "Agent Kenton as you said, kidnapped and almost killed your partner." Booth nodded, and then a pin dropped, "And now Agent Sullivan is taking her away from you?" Anger pushed its way into Booth's body, but he let the doctor finish his theory, "I suspect that you're jealous of Agent Sullivan and that's why he doesn't know very much about you."

Booth closed his eyes, "I'm not in love with Bones. I'm not jealous of Sully."

"I never said you were in love with her."

He now looked frustrated, "You just said that I was jealous of him… what else could I possibly be jealous of?"

"The fact that he knows about anatomy, kinesiology and things that could take your 'partner' away from you as a partner is a pretty good reason. You could subconsciously be afraid that she would choose to switch partners, seeing how he is trained—"

"Okay I understand, Sully's smarter than me."

Wyatt smiled at him, but chose to touch something else, "Let's talk about your feelings for 'Bones.'"

"Okay, I can see that this isn't going to ever drop so whatever." He took a deep breath, "Bones is a brilliant forensic anthropologist. She's amazingly stubborn and annoying. She does this eye rolling thing, that's just one of the many things about her that drives me crazy." Dr. Wyatt made a note that Booth also rolled his eyes while saying that. "But …" he paused, "Temperance and I are just partners. Just friends." He tried not to let the disappointment that suddenly filled him to show in his voice, failing miserably. "And," as an afterthought, "I'm not in love with Tempe."

Dr. Wyatt noted the sudden change with the name from Bones to Temperance to Tempe; the last two seeming a little more personal, yet Bones and Tempe each held a bit of intimacy. "Do you remember what I said the other week about declarations…?" Dr. Wyatt asked. Booth looked at him thinking, but not willing to answer, "That when people declare what they are not, it usually turns out that that's precisely what they are."

Booth looked down at his desk and then back up at Dr. Wyatt, he sighed and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his door opening. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you had a session today." She furrowed her brow, "Or that it would be held in your office."

Dr. Wyatt looked at their guest with interest and then back to Booth, who's eyes seemed to glisten with a great intensity, Wyatt could only presume that this was his partner.

His presumption was confirmed as Booth spoke, "It's okay Bones, right doc?" Dr. Wyatt smiled, "Doc, this is the infamous Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Wyatt made to stand to shake the women's hand and he noticed the oh-so familiar eye roll that Booth had mentioned before, "Dr. Wyatt, pleasure to meet you Dr. Brennan."

She nodded her head at him, "You too." She then looked at Booth, "I'll just come back tomorrow…"

"No, your fine, I've been meaning to ask Agent Booth if he'd ask you to join us for a session."

Booth smiled at the two doctors, both forensics (in away), yet one hating the others main focus, psychology. "Oh I… don't know," She sighed, "To be quite frank, I hate psychology; it's a soft science."

Wyatt seemed not to care what she thought, "Dr. Brennan this is very crucial in Booth's recovery, you wouldn't want to work with a new agent on certain cases would you?"

Booth looked at the Doctor; he couldn't believe that he'd just said that, after the conversation they'd had about Sully being her new partner. Brennan looked at her partner and smiled, "And not have Booth to tell me I've misused a pop-culture reference, never!"

Booth was surprised when she pulled a chair up beside him and sat down. "What were you talking about? Wait never mind, doctor patient confidentiality."

Wyatt smiled at him, "Normally yes, but seeing as to how we were discussing you it's fine."

"Me?" She looked to Booth who seemed to be suddenly uncomfortable, "Why?"

Booth's eyes widened, "You're my partner. It would only make sense for you to come up."

"Speaking of, what do you think of Booth?" The double meaning of his words was completely obvious to each person in the room.

Brennan spoke carefully, "What?"

"What do you think of your partner, Agent Booth?"

"Uhm… He's a very competent agent and wonderful father…"

Wyatt nodded, "Do you two ever argue about anything?"

They both laughed, "Always."

Booth then spoke, "It wouldn't be work day without an argument with Bones."

"It's not exactly that bad. We always disagree about something…usually he's wrong." She threw in at the last second as she stuck her tongue out at him which was the most childish thing he'd ever seen her do.

He smiled widely at her and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss her; on the cheek, lips anywhere, she was so beautiful.

Dr. Wyatt grinned at the two as they argued about arguing, he made a note about Booth's declaration and then about the way he and his partner interacted with each other. Making a special side note to ask Dr. Brennan if she would consider coming to a session by herself.

_**I might put another chapter on this… I don't know though… tell me what you think!**_


End file.
